dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Tapu Koko
Knuckles vs Tapu Koko is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty sixth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 1! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two island guardians collide to kick Season 16 off. Will it be the Angel Island or Melemele representative that bags victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight On the island of Melemele, a lone echidna wandered in search of his friends. He had seen all kinds of creatures, many shapes, sizes and species. But he was relieved when he finally found a village. "Hey! I was wondering if you could help me find someone!" Knuckles called out to a young boy. Hau turned around. "No way! Aw, SWEET!" he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at Knuckles. "A talking Pokemon?" he exclaimed. Knuckles felt attacked, so did what anyone would do. He defended himself. "NO!" he cried, punching the Pokeball back into Hau's face. Knuckles then ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Why did you attack me?" he demanded. Hau spluttered and struggled, summoning Raichu to his aid. Knuckles punched Hau in the chest, uppercutting him into the air. The boy disappeared into the blue sky, mirroring a Team Rocket blast off. Raichu considered its options. Nope. ''The Pokemon disappeared into the grass near the village, choosing to avoid a confrontation with the angered echidna. Just as Knuckles turned to walk away, a bolt of lightning struck the platform in the middle of the village. And down came Tapu Koko. It stared a hole through Knuckles, but the echidna was unfazed. "You too, huh?" Knuckles said, putting a fist forward. "Bring it on!" '''Here we go! ' Both combatants proudly looked to hit their high impact moves straight away. Brave Bird clashed with a massive fist from Knuckles, and the pair struggled for dominance. The strength battle was even, but the recklessness of Brave Bird left Tapu Koko slightly more vulnerable. Quickly, Knuckles tried an uppercut, clocking the legendary Pokemon under the chin. Knuckles then moved in with several quickly paced jabs, softening up Tapu Koko's central mass. The Pokemon finally managed to create distance, slugging an Electro Ball at Knuckles. Arrogance took over, and Knuckles looked to punch the projectile back at Tapu Koko. Unfortunately, the echidna was completely still. His lack of speed at this juncture allowed massive damage to ensue from the electric move. Knuckles cried out in pain as electricity crackled around his body, but Tapu Koko was in no mood for mercy. He initiated Wild Charge, cloaking its body in electricity and smashing into Knuckles at full force. Again, recoil damage made a dent on Tapu Koko but the Pokemon was in control. It shot into the air, watching as Knuckles made his way back to his feet. The echidna began to glide, rushing towards the airborne Pokemon. They exchanged vicious punches to the face and upper body, with Knuckles only breaking off to try and deliver a spiking axe handle. Tapu Koko pulled back and fired Thunder Shock, which Knuckles titled to the side to dodge. He then fired straight ahead and nailed a Homing Attack on the Pokemon. Tapu Koko crashed into the floor, and Knuckles followed through by landing on it with double axe handles. The Guardian of Melemele was back to its feet in no time, but Knuckles wasn't easing off. The echidna delivered a stiff right hand to Tapu Koko's face, launching the electric type careening into a nearby hut. "Alright!" declared Knuckles, throwing a fist into the air. A bit premature. The echidna was punished when Tapu Koko launched a sizzling Discharge attack. Knuckles' fur burned and blackened from the shock, and when he looked to retaliate, the Pokemon rushed forward to cut down Knuckles with Quick Attack. The Pokemon connected with the attack three times, the last two serving as a means to keep Knuckles from recovering. The Pokemon then saw the opportunity to use Charge, beginning preparations for the next electric move to be potentially fatal. Wasting no further time, Tapu Koko fired a bolt of lightning towards Knuckles. The echidna immediately burrowed underground, preferring to avoid a head on collision with the attack. Knuckles continued to dig around, before circling the base of Tapu Koko. Not to be fooled, Tapu Koko leapt up and anticipated the resurfacing of Knuckles. Of course, the red powerhouse would need to come up at some point, so he did behind a chunk of rock. Tapu Koko looked to annihilate the rock with Thunder Shock, but Knuckles took to the air, carrying it. "Eat THIS!" Knuckles cried, hurling the rock towards the legendary. The electric type cut the rock in half with False Swipe, rendering the attack pointless. Knuckles frowned, and tried to circle throw the Pokemon. But Tapu Koko had suckered him in. He allowed Knuckles to get a hold of him, and to try and prepare a throw but as soon as Knuckles generated the strength to do so, the Pokemon unleashed Discharge. The attack was brutal, and sparks shot through the echidna's body mercilessly. Still, the legendary didn't relinquish until he felt Knuckles was unable to support himself with his own feet. Feeling its work here was done, Tapu Koko looked to fly off towards the mountains. However, someone behind him was stirring. "Where... Where do you think... you're going?" Knuckles asked, helping himself to his feet. Tapu Koko grinned, appreciating the challenge. Immediately, Tapu Koko went for a Brave Bird, smashing itself into Knuckles. Who just so happened to be charging in with a Spin Dash. The attacks collided, but Knuckles' attack was much too weak. With that, Knuckles landed head first into the side of a hut. Tapu Koko then flinched, clutching wounds from recoil. Knuckles wasted no time. He immediately punched through Tapu Koko's raised arms, beating the Pokemon into the centre of the village. The echidna uppercut Tapu Koko up and into the air, before planting his fist in the neck of the Pokemon, driving it into the ground. There was a tremendous snap, as Tapu Koko's twisted neck and upper body smashed through the wooden stage. The legendary Pokemon had been felled. "Hmph." remarked Knuckles, who immediately flinched as Hau's contorted body landed in a splat next to the Pokemon. Knuckles took off; the last thing he needed was to run into more trouble. Especially in this shape. He soared towards one of Alola's other islands. Maybe their inhabitants weren't so hostile? DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Knuckles! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Season Premiere Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights